


Aimless

by Inscripsi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-War, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), hordak is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inscripsi/pseuds/Inscripsi
Summary: Hordak has been abandoned. Or so he tells himself.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Aimless

They didn’t know what to do with him. That much was clear from the fact that he’d spent nearly a week in ‘prison’ on Mystacor without much in the way of interaction. Not that Hordak minded, it was just a bit obvious to him at this point in his stay. Why else would they let the previously deposed tyrant spend his days aimlessly admiring the  _ architecture _ ?

Adora had assured him that someone would be there to follow up on him when he’d been escorted there, but days had passed without much note. Instead, the only notice of ongoing change outside his room had been the sudden inclusion of a different Horde clone in the guards attending him. That shift had occurred over a day ago, but the overwhelming feeling of being forgotten was strangely worse than the anticipation of punishment it had preceded. 

Not even Entrapta had come to visit him, it was the third day when that fact finally sank in. Hordak knew enough of her capabilities that he was certain if she’d wanted to visit him, by then she would’ve. With or without permission. 

Instead, Hordak sat alone in the grand temple of magic, hidden from him for years only to keep him captive now. Without noticing it, he’d fallen prey to the doubts and uncertainty of his circumstances and fallen into listlessness. He would spend his days here, freed from Horde Prime only to perish, unnoticed, amongst the magical tapestries of frivolity he so disdained. 

“HORDAK!”

The quiet, somber chambers of his captivity shattered as Entrapta burst through the double doors, Emily following behind eagerly. Though accompanied by Scorpia as well, the ex-Force Captain merely leaned in and waved at the surprised Hordak before shutting the doors back. While the machine accompanying her chirped pleasantries, Entrapta beelined for Hordak, who had been laying on a settee embroiled in his thoughts.

It wasn’t until she was upon him, her hair caressing and inspecting his face, that Hordak managed to parse out the events unfolding as real. His voice was not quite a whisper as he managed to croak out, “Entrapta? You’re here?”

“Ha! Of course I’m here, you silly,” she laughed in response, “The only reason I wasn’t here yesterday is that I had to help Kadroh establish the clones in Dryl. Didn’t you get my messages?” 

Her look of genuine concern is enough to wipe out any concerns of falsehood, but it is further reinforced by the sad expression that replaces the concern as he shakes his head. 

“No? Well, that’s definitely a query to follow up on later. But I’m here now, so I guess I can just tell you everything that you missed… You’re sure you didn’t get any of them?” 

“Entrapta, you are the first person who has truly spoken to me since Adora and Castaspella escorted me down here six days ago. The guards have changed, food has been delivered, but I thought I’d been left to rot.”

It’s as he finishes the fatalistic statement that Hordak realizes how much he sounds the part of the petulant child. He softens and adds, “I am... glad to hear that you tried, though, Entrapta.” 

A small smile gains purchase on her face, “Well of course I tried! I thought I’d go crazy if I had to ‘behave’ for the sake of diplomacy any longer. I wanted to keep you in the loop since you’d been regaining your memories at a near-constant variable! The best thing for you would’ve been to hear collaborative statements of events, to reinforce the smaller details that might not have surfaced…”

Entrapta’s explanation tapers off as she takes an additional step towards him, her own hand reaching out to touch his face, “I missed you, Hordak.”

He feels an unfamiliar warmth pass through him with her words. A certainty that he has not known since his original thrall of Horde Prime settles itself in his regard of her. Unconsciously, his lips turn to resemble something of a smile as he leans into the gloved caress, “I missed you too, Entrapta.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially a drabble. I never really do this kind of thing, but I finished the show and I just need to get something out there about these two. I'll develop more into another story for them soon, but I have to finish or move further with my other WIPs. But how can you not want to explore exile to Beast Island?


End file.
